


Make Room for Laf

by spookysyd



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Human!Carmilla, vampire!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysyd/pseuds/spookysyd
Summary: Laura and Carmilla want to have a lazy Sunday together, but with Laf and Perry living two places away that will never happen.





	Make Room for Laf

“Carm,” Laura whined, “quit touching me, your feet are cold!” Carmilla and Laura were on their couch, lounging on a lazy Sunday where neither one of them had anything to do, watching some TV show that Laura had suggested.

“Cupcake, it’s not my fault you are so hot.” Carmilla just smirked at the blush that started to form on Laura’s face. She’d never tire of making her blush, or turn her into a rambling mess when she flirted with her girlfriend of 6 years. Besides the very prominent blush on Laura’s face, the only response Carmilla received was Laura pouting at Carmilla’s cold feet still resting on her legs.

Just as Carmilla was about to say another flirty comment to try and get Laura to blush an even deeper red, Lafontaine barged into their townhome, with Perry rushing in behind them.

“Lafontaine!” Perry exclaimed as she caught up to them. “It is _not_ polite to barge into other people's homes. Hello, Carmilla and Laura, I brought brownies.” At the mention of brownies, Laura hurried to Perry excitedly.

“Really? I thought the whole barging in unannounced thing stopped when we graduated from University.” Carmilla’s words brought Laura out of her brownie induced haze.

“Yes.” Laura started, after swallowing a rather large bite from one of Perry’s brownies. “As much as Carm and I enjoy you two coming over, how did you get in? The door was locked.”

“I had a key made,” Lafontaine replied distractedly, “so how do I say this? We kind of have a slight problem. Danny finally turned into her animal form, which, in the beginning was actually quite cool, but it’s been a few hours and multiple batches of brownies later, and she is still stuck as a wolf and we need your help, Carmilla.” At this Carmilla burst out laughing.

“Xena’s stuck? Oh, this is _definitely_ something I need to see.” 

Walking the short distance to Laf and Perry’s townhome, two over from Laura and Carmilla’s, (the latter knew about Lafontaine’s track record of blowing stuff up, and wanted to put some distance between them) took them only two minutes. 

“So, Clifford, I hear you are stuck like this,” Carmilla said with a barely stifled laugh at her joke, ignoring the pointed look from Laura. “Lucky for you, I’m an expert in transitioning, considering I was actually able to shift _back_ too.” Carmilla snarked.

———————————————————————

It took multiple hours, and _many_ sarcastic comments from Carmilla later, for Danny to be finally able to shift back from being a wolf. The minute she was a tall redhead again, Carmilla rolled her eyes and muttered a “Finally, took you long enough.”.

Carmilla wouldn’t admit it to anyone but she was secretly very jealous of Danny right now. She loved that she is human and able to spend the rest of her life with Laura, grow old together and stuff like that, but she misses being able to shift into her panther form. It was comforting being able to just _shift and run_, the ability to be free, no responsibilities, just running and occasionally hunting for when she got hungry. The feeling of the wind blowing through her fur as she ran in forests was almost incomparable, _almost_.

The minute Danny was back Lafontaine started their assault of questions, about what it was like, about their different experiences and other feelings while in animal form and so on. The mountain of questions towards Danny and Carmilla lasted for a couple of hours, and it seemed that Laf only got more and more excited as the conversation went on. Laura and Perry baked cookies while this went on, much to Perry and Laura’s delights. Mainly for completely different reasons, Perry’s because she stress bakes and this whole Danny shifting thing had _really badly stressed her out_, and Laura because she has the biggest sweet tooth known to humankind, and Perry’s cookies were the best she’s ever had. Odds were that Laura and Carmilla will later be going home with a very unhealthy amount of brownies and cookies, should Laf ever stop asking Carmilla and Danny questions. 

———————————————————————

By the time they were finally able to go home, it was many hours later and dark out, and Laura was full of baked goods. Carmilla’s answers had started getting more and more short with each passing minute and sensing her annoyance, Perry nonchalantly suggested that Danny, Laura, and Carmilla go home so she could get a headstart on her baking clean up, and in the process roping Laf in to help her. 

Laura was starting to come down from her massive sugar high from the baked goods which she had consumed, when the two of them were finally able to go back to lounging on their couch, watching TV. Sighing, Carmilla broke the comfortable silence that had settled around them: “Since the mad scientist has a key to our door, we should probably change our locks.” 

Shaking her head and laughing, Laura replied: “Laf would only find a way to get the new key replicated, even if we got one of those fancy locks that unlock with our phones, they’d only find a way to hack into it. We might as well just save our time and money.” 

Sighing again, Carmilla just shook her head and curled up closer to Laura. Ever since she got her ‘life’ back, Carmilla got cold very easily now. Getting a mischievous idea, Carmilla slowly started to move her feet back towards Laura.

“Carm. No. We went over this earlier today, your feet are too cold for this. Where are your socks?” Laura said laughing, as she moved her legs out of Carmilla’s reach. They spent the last remaining bits of their night just spending time together, Carmilla slowly trying to move her feet towards Laura to see how long it would take each time for her to notice. Eventually, a smiling Laura gave up and let Carmilla put her feet on her legs. What a weird day.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Jac for betaing this for me, considering I wrote this on 2 hours of sleep at like 2 in the morning. Also, thank you for putting up with me constantly asking if everything was okay lol


End file.
